thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lain Mastrin
Lain Mastrin is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal his information, lunaii or real life picture. He is the Mentor for the District 4 tributes in the 20th annual Hunger Games. 'Lain Mastrin' Age: 29 District: 4 Gender: Male Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Lain is very hard and blunt most of the time. He doesn´t take bullshit from anyone at all, and takes most things in life seriously. He isn´t very humourous and acts mostly as a military general for his tributes. He is very religious and will simply refuse to help a tribute whom he doesn´t find "worthy". He can be very tough at times, but he is a very good Mentor. How he won his games: Surprisngly enough, Lain wasn´t tne biggest threath in his games. He was only fifteen at the time when he volunteered for the games, so he did not lead the career alliance. It was the boy from District 1, Asher, who was the fan-favorite and the Capitol´s pet. Lain wasn´t so bad either, but he got outshined by his allies and therefore became a tribute who was there, but nobody remembered. He got a decent nine in training score, and his interview went pretty well, but he wasn´t memorable enough to surpass his piers. At the bloodbath, Lain continued to be a virtually invisible tribute. He did get a kill, but it was on a tribute who quite literally ran into the tip of his trident. While his counterpart Asher got two kills, while he gifted another two over to the boy from 2, Cicero. After the bloodbath, another tribute got killed, which made the total amount of deaths on day one seven. However, nobody could predict how bloody the next days would become. In the morning on the next day, Cain and his alliance got attacked by rabid termite mutts who made quickly work of Cain´s District partner, the District 2 girl and all their supplies. The District 1 and 2 tributes started to fight at once at whose fault it was, and the argument got more and more intense, until Cicero got his axe and swung it at the girl from 1. She got caugth by surprise and quickly killed, which made Asher rage at Cicero. Lain only watched in awe as Cicero and Asher attacked eachother, they had both forgotten about him still being there. After a long and bloody battle, the termites came back and ate Asher in his seconds of victory after killing Cicero. Lain didn´t waste any time, but quickly ran away with only his sword. From there on, things had shifted for Lain. He was the only career tribute left, and the tribute with the best score overall. The other tributes were no match for him, after only a few days of them trying to hide he had slaugthered each and every one of them, and he became Victor. Mentoring style: Lain is very strict and strong with his tributes. He won´t give them any time off at all, and always push them to do the best they can. He demands respect and dicipline from them, and if they even as much as wakes up a minute after six, they can expect some form of punishment. This might be a hard wake-up call for some of the rich District 4 kids. He has faith in that God will choose out for him if any of his tributes are worthy. If they are, then he will be the best Mentor they could ever wish for. If they are not, then he´ll mostly ignore them. Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Yoonie